PPG X
by ChibiCrashey
Summary: The girls are tired of figthing crime day after day, the professor ingnoring them, AND having to keep up with their daily chores. Just what is the professor up to anyway? What happened in 10 years?
1. What little girls are made of

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG's. I wouldn't want to own it anyway.

**Warnings:** Ah… AU, mild swearing, maybe some OOC-ness, quite some OC's… And I might decide to break the fourth wall, if I feel like it. Is that it?

Try to imagine an anime styled PPG.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'When has all of this started? A simple question, just a simple question. Well, I could answer million of question, some far more difficult than _that_ particular question. I was a teenage genius! I had a mind that could have rivaled even the great professor Einstein himself. But no, I couldn't answer that one simple question...'

_Flashback_

"_Professor, what are we made of?" A curious Bubbles asked. She was in her little blue nightgown and had little blue ribbons holding her blond pigtails. Her big blue eyes were wide and shining as she waited for an answer. He just started at her._

"_W-what do you mean 'what you're made of'? A slightly confused boy asked her in return. His midnight blue hair was even messier than ever. He obviously already sleeping before Bubbles woke him up again. All he was wearing were a pair of green boxers and a white, wrinkled tanktop._

"_I mean, we have all these superpowers. We couldn't have possibly been born like this, could we? I mean...yeah it **could** be possible, but what are the chances of that? I know that you don't know much about us, but... I mean, come on, how many little girls do you know that can fly, shoot laser beams from their eyes and have super human strength?" She said in one breath, not breaking her gaze with the young boy._

_He thought for a while. Suddenly, realization hit him, he didn't know. Him! Boy genius! There was a simple answer he didn't know. What were the PowerPuff Girls made of? He shook his head slowly._

"_I...I...don't know." He said hanging his head in shame. He was pathetic. Bubbles closed her eyes and smiled._

"_Oh, well that's okay, professor. I guess not everyone knows the answer to everything in this world. Not even you. Don't feel bad about it," She said cheerfully. "Anyway, thanks for trying, though. Goodnight!" She smiled and bounced of to her room that she shared with her sisters._

_The teenage boy just stood there, his bangs covering up his eyes. He slowly moved back and closed the door to his room._

"_Yeah," he mumbled. "Goodnight..." He turned around and leaned against the door with his back. He stayed like that for a few minutes. Then he looked up. "I didn't know..." He tilted his head up a bit more. "I didn't know. I couldn't answer Bubbles' question."_

_He remained leaning against the door, still spacing of. Suddenly, he was overcome with rage. "How can I not know something?" He then looked up, balling his fists and gritting his teeth. 'Well, I'm gonna do everything in my damn power to figure out what those girls are made up, no matter what."_

_End Flashback_

**Element Elementary School**

"Blossom? Blossom? Blossom!" The teacher nearly yelled through the whole classroom. Blossom was absent mindedly staring outside. The teacher walked up to her table and dropped a book on her desk. This startled Blossom back to reality. She looked up into her teachers eyes.

"Ah, yes, sensei?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Oh good, I see that you've finally decided to join us on planet earth, that's so nice of you." The teacher said, grinning a bit. The whole class burst our laughing. Blossom blushed a bit.

"S-sorry. I'll try to be more attentive in class now." She said staring at the pencil on her desk.

"Good, now, could you please go up to the board and answer the question on the black board?" The teacher asked politely. Blossom nodded and walked up to the board. The teacher followed her. Class continued on normally, Blossom still looking outside occasionally. The teacher made a mental note to move her away from the window. After a couple of hours the dismissal bell went.

"Don't forget class, make pages 124 till 150 of your math book and read chapter 1, 2 and 3 from your history books, there **will** be a test on Friday. Also, the 2000 word essay on pollution is due tomorrow; I hope you've all made it." The whole class groaned. "Don't be like that, and Blossom?" Blossom looked up. "I'd like to have a word with you. Class dismissed. All the students ran out the classroom. Finally, freedom.

"Blossom, we'll be waiting outside for you, okay?" Bubbles told her sister. She simple nodded. Bubbles followed Buttercup outside.

"Make sure you don't take too long." Buttercup said, and she closed the door.

Blossom walked over to the teacher, head hanging low.

"Blossom, I've noticed that you space off a lot during class. Anything I can help you with? Problems at home maybe?" The teacher asked. Blossom simple shook her head. It remained silent for a while. The teacher wondering what she should say next. She brushed one of her purple, green tipped strands behind her ear, staring at her student with her emerald green eyes. She sighed. "Blossom, you're a very intelligent girl. You get excellent grades, you're nice to everyone in the class and you try to help everyone as much as possible, but lately, all that's changed. You're always spacing out. You've really got me worried, you know?" She hesitated.

"I'm okay, really, I am. It's just... I can't tell you." Blossom whispered.

"Okay, Blossom, but remember, if anything is troubling you, I'm right here to help you. I just don't want to see one of my A-students to fall into some sort of ditch." She smiled warmly. Blossom simple nodded. "You may leave now." And that's just what Blossom did.

She walked over to her locker were her sisters were standing.

"Blossom, you're back. How'd it go?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Yeah, did you get detention or something?" Buttercup smirked.

"Buttercup, don't be so mean to Blossom!" Bubbles yelled. Blossom just silently grabbed all her stuff and followed her sister outside the school gates.

"Blossom, is everything okay?" Bubbles asked Blossom, her concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah red, what's up? You haven't been your usual Ms. Perfect self lately." She said. Blossom shook her head.

"It's nothing, really."

"It most definitely **is** something. You even space of in class, you** never** space of in class." Buttercup said, getting slightly irritated. It grew silent. Bubbles was the first to speak.

"It's...the professor, isn't it?" Blossom flinched.

"The professor? What about that bastard? He's just a pain in the-"

"Buttercup! We're fourth graders! You can't go around swearing!" Bubbles said. Buttercup just mumbled something under her breath. Bubbles looked at Blossom again. "Look, Blossom, I know that the professor has been really busy these days, but that's no reason to get so depressed over! I mean, I don't even know why you're so depressed about it!"

"I-I'm not d-depressed!" Blossom stuttered. "I-it's just...he's so preoccupied lately. He barely even talks to any of us anymore. All he does is make our breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then he locks himself up in his lab. I really miss talking to him." Blossom whispered the last sentence. It was still loud enough for Buttercup to hear, though.

"Ooooh, Blossom's got a crush on the professor. Wait till he finds out!" Buttercup started running and flew off.

"H-hey! It's not like that! Buttercup! Come back!" Blossom quickly followed her sister.

"Hey guys, wait!" And Bubbles flew off as well.

**PowerPuff Girls house**

"You know, no matter how often I look at the house… I can never quite get used to it…" Buttercup said while looking at the house. It was white and when standing in front of it you saw six windows. It looked like any ordinary house, but no, this wasn't any ordinary house. This house had numerous tubes surrounding it, what those tubes were for, the girls may never know. The professor says that they're some sort of transporting device…

The girls walked into their house. It was empty and looked very lonely. The girls walked straight down the hallway. On the right side was the kitchen, which was a complete mess. On the right was the living room. They walked until the walls between them disappeared and it became an open clearing, which was also known as the living room, actually. In front of them was a staircase. On the left side of the staircase was a door. The door was slightly open, and you could see some sort of green light coming from behind that door. The girls opened the door further.

"Professor?" Bubbles asked cautiously. Am irritated murmur was heard.

"What?" The voice said.

"Um, we just wanted to say that we were home." Blossom continued.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Buttercup said nonchalantly.

"Then would you guys _please_ leave me alone. I'm very busy now."

"Yes professor." The girls said in unison. They slowly closed the door and walked up the staircase and turned right, because that's where their room was. They opened the door to their room and went inside. The quietly dressed out of their school uniforms and into their usual sleeveless dress. That's when Buttercup burst.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is? He never even makes an effort to properly greet us! I mean, how heartless can you be? We have to cook for ourselves, clean the house. Hell, we even do **his** laundry!" Buttercup ranted.

"Buttercup, calm down. I'm sure the professor has his reasons…" Blossom said.

"You're always coming up for that bastard of a professor!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup, watch your tongue! The professor is **not** a bastard. He's very kind and generous." Blossom countered.

"Yeah? Well, if he was generous, then why doesn't he notice that every night we come home battered up and bruised after a long day of crime fighting? AND that we still have to finish our homework, cook dinner, take a shower AND do the groceries when we run out of food sometimes?"

"W-Well, I do agree that fighting crime is a little hard with only the three of us. And that it gets hard to keep up with our chorus as well. But…that isn't his fault! There's nothing he can do about it!"

"Oh yeah? He's a kid genius; he should be able to invent SOMETHING to help us fight crime easily."

"Buttercup!"

"Blossom!"

"Stop it guys, just please. Please, stop fighting." Bubbles cried, tears already streaming from her eyes.

"Bubbles." Blossom and Buttercup said in unison.

"Ever since the professor locked himself in his lab you guys have been fighting continuously. I really don't like it when you guys fight. I'm sure, too, that the professor has a good reason for doing what he does. All we have to do is be patient…" Bubbles said. She started wiping the tears on her face. "We just have to be patient…and hope for the best.

**Professor's lab**

"Gah, why can't I figure it out?" The young professor screamed, knocking a stack of papers on the cold floor, "I know they weren't born like that, they were created…but how? What are they made of?" He sat down in his chair, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started thinking about the girls, talking to himself.

"Hmm, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup... I remember the first time I saw them. It was the first day I moved into this house..." He smiled, "Bubbles is so very sweet, like sugar." He raised a brow, "Sugar? Possible, but not likely, Buttercup is the very opposite of Bubbles, so there's no way that sugar could be one of the ingredients. She's very stubborn and has quite the attitude...like spice maybe?" He paused, "I must be hungry, I'm only mentioning things you put in food…"

He then looked at a picture that was on his table. It had him and the girls on it at the beach. He smiled and looked at each one of the girls one by one. "Bubbles, sweet like sugar. Buttercup, hard to handle like spice (1). Blossom…" He stopped at her, "She's very smart and mature. You could almost call her the perfect little girl. She's sweet, like sugar, but also a little hard to handle, like spice. A bit of everything nice..." He blinked a few times. "Sugar, spice and everything nice...where have I heard that one before?"

He got up and paced around the lab a few times. "Sugar, spice and everything nice...it sounds like something from a kid's book, yet... It could be very well true."

He walked out of the laboratory and into the kitchen. He opened one of the cupboards and took put a bag of sugar and another bag of spice. He took a bowl and put the ingredients in it. He then walked up the stairs and into the girls' room. He noted that the house was quite. 'Must have gone out for groceries…' He looked through the girls' closet and took out a few toys, walked out of their room, down the stairs and into his lab.

"Sugar, spice and everything nice, sounds like the ingredients of the perfect little girl. But what gave it shape? The power it needed to turn into three little super powered girls?" He started pacing around the lab, again. The bowl was on the table with all the ingredients already in it. He leaned against something.

'Hmm, the ingredients to make the perfect little **girl**, but what I need are the ingredients for the perfect little super powered, crime fighting girls. The girls are overworked; I know that, it's all rather obvious. The food tasted horrible these past few days and I haven't had a clean pair of underwear for a few days... There's another ingredient, a fourth ingredient, I know that. What is it?' The professor was in deep thought, he put his hand down and something moved. He looked down and saw that he had pushed a button. He looked up and saw that their was a container of Chemical X. He looked down again and saw the contents of the container emptying into the bowl with his ingredients for the perfect little girl. He sweat dropped.

"This won't end well..." Then there was and explosion.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked. Then, he started to smile and then he started laughing. The lab door was thrown open.

"Professor, we heard an explosion coming from here and we came as quickly as we could to see what was going on..." Blossom said, a brown paper bag in one hand, with a piece of bread sticking out. The professor's hunch was right. Bubbles and Buttercup suddenly appeared from behind Blossom, worry evident on both their faces.

"W-wait...who are they?" Bubbles asked, pointing at...whoever was standing behind the professor. The professor was grinning manically.

"We," A voice said from the professor, "Are your new sisters."

**TBC?**

(1) Um...that was the only thing that would come up in me. Sorry if it sounds...idiotic.

And so I end this chapter with a cliffie, what do you think? I'm trying to turn this into a doujinshi, but I'm not having very much luck. So I decided to write it out for the time being.

Constructive criticism would be nice... So... R&R, please?


	2. Sisterly bondings

Thank you sooo much for the reviews: Burikko, SithKnight-Galen and buttercup-babe.

I really didn't expect anyone to review this story!

Okay, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. To make it up this chapter is long (in my opinion anyway) and I have some surprises. The reason it took so long…well, scroll down and take a look for yourself. Hopefully these things are worth the wait and hopefully the next update won't take so long. Okay, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG's. I wouldn't want to own it anyway.

**Warnings:** Ah… AU, mild swearing, maybe some OOC-ness, quite some OC's… And I might decide to break the fourth wall, if I feel like it. Is that it?

Try to imagine an anime styled PPG.

-------------------------------------------

"You're our what?" Blossom asked confused.

"We're your sisters silly." One of the three figures said. She stepped forward. Her blond pigtails swishing left and right. (1)

"Our sisters, what are you guys talking about? We don't have any more sisters!" Buttercup yelled.

"Um, please don't yell at me, but she's true. We **are** your sisters now." Another one of the figures said and stepped out of the shadows. She looked nervous and was playing with her long hair. (2)

"Professor?" Blossom started and looked at the professor, "What have you been doing these past few days?"

"Well, Blossom, I'm glad you asked," He said, brushing a few strands out of his eyes, "One night I was passing by your room. I heard you guys complaining about all your chores. Incidentally, Bubbles also asked me what you're made of. That made me think for awhile, if I could figure out what you girls are made of, there'd be twice as many of you to fight crime **and **do your chores, all before bedtime." The professor said while grinning.

"So...you really do care about us." Buttercup said.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You live in my house, you girls are my responsibility." The professor said, tilting his head slightly.

"Hah, told ya Buttercup. The professor is a really nice guy; he was just stressed out, right?" Blossom said. The professor nodded.

"So, um, what are their names anyway?" Bubbles asked. The professor shrugged.

"I don't know. He, blonde, what's your name?" He asked.

"Well, since you created us shouldn't you be the one to name us?" The blond haired girl said, putting her hand on her hips.

"Why do I feel like I'm experiencing déjà vu?" Blossom said.

"Um, well. You're awfully bright, in more ways than one, so, uh, how about...Shine?" The professor said thoughtfully.

"Shine, Shine, Shine, I like it. What about her?" Shine said pointing at the brunette.

"Ah, um, she's actually very pretty. Her eyes are a nice blend of pink and purple, so...how does Sakura sound?"

"What's Sakura got to do with anything?" Buttercup asked.

"Sakura is Japanese for cherry blossom. There are multiple types of Sakura trees, but the one I like the most are pink ones. It's a very nice sight to see all those pink leaves floating through the air."

"Ah, professor, you're part Japanese, aren't you?" Blossom asked; he nodded.

"Well, is that everyone?" He asked.

"Wait, there's one more behind them." Bubbles pointed out.

"..." She just stood did there with a blank expression on her face. (3)

"What's her name gonna be?" Shine asked curiously.

"Ah, I'm tired of thinking of good names. Silver, it's gonna be Silver. Okay, I'm tired now. I'm gonna make myself a sandwich and go to bed," He said and started walking towards the stairs. He took Blossom's bag. Before he left, he turned around, "By the way, my name is Yukiko (4), but you can call me Yuki, or Yuko, or whatever. Why don't you girls get to know each other better?" He said, and left.

Shine flew up to were Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were standing, "So, what are we gonna do?" Shine asked.

"Um, well, I think you would like to know our names, too. I'm Blossom, the one with the blond pigtails is Bubbles and the one with the attitude is Buttercup and we are the PowerPuff Girls!" She said. Sakura flew up behind Shine.

"So, that's the name of our team?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yep, and I'm the leader." Blossom said.

"Hmm, well, I'm the leader, too." Shine said with a smile.

"Eh? We can't have two leaders!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Well, do you honestly think you can lead all five of us alone? I'll be the leader and you'll be second in command." Shine said.

"What? Why am I second in command? **You** came after **me**, so technically I'm older than you. And with age comes the wisdom of a leader." Blossom said courteously while folding her arms.

"Well, yeah. And with age also comes wrinkles and grey hairs," Sakura, Buttercup and Bubbles all giggled, Blossom pouted. "Besides, what we need is someone new." Shine finished up.

"Are we gonna keep on insulting each other, or are we gonna do something?" Buttercup said after she finished laughing.

"We could go to the park." Bubbles said.

"Nah, let's go the Arcade. There's this new game that I've been dying to try." Buttercup said.

"The park sounds okay." Sakura said softly. Nobody heard her. Shine and Blossom were busy arguing about who was gonna be the leader, Buttercup got fed up and went into the living room to watch TV and Bubbles started to talk to Sakura about stuffed animals.

"...Where's my room...?" A voice said. The girls stopped talking and looked down. It was Silver; that was the first time she spoke.

"Wait, Silver has a point, where are we gonna stay?" Shine asked.

"Well, our bed only has room for three people, and Yuki only has a small bed in his room..." Bubbles said. Everything was quiet.

"PROFESSOR!" The girls screamed and flew into the young professor's room.

"Eh, wha? What's going on?" Yukiko said. His hair was all over the place, guess he was sleeping before the girls came barging in.

"Professor, where are Shine, Sakura and Silver going to stay? They don't have a room or bed or anything!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, right, I forgot about that," He got out of bed and stood up; he was only wearing his boxers. A light pink blush appeared on the girls face. The professor **was** young, he was only 16 (5). And what young little girl wouldn't start blushing at the sight of well built, slightly tan and young living being? Um...moving on. He took a random black tanktop and torn jeans that were lying around the floor. He smoothed out his hair with his hand and took some keys from his desk.

"Um, professor, what are you doing?" Blossom asked.

"Hmm?" He said walking past them and down the stairs, he turned around midway, "Well don't just stand there, we need to get some stuff for your new sisters, right? Come on, let's go already." He said with a smile. The girls stared at each other and flew down to the professor.

**Mall**

"Wow, this place is huge." Shine said in awe. She and Sakura were flying all over the place. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were floating around the professor and Silver was walking next to the professor with the same blank expression on her face.

"Okay, you guys go ahead and get whatever you need, I'll be in the food court, waiting." The professor said.

"Okay professor!" The five girls said and flew off. Silver was still standing there though, with the same blank expression on her face. The professor looked down.

"Hey, why don't you go with them? They're your sisters, too, you know." He said. Silver looked up at him, nodded and silently flew off. 'Hmm,' He thought, 'I wonder if she's okay. She seems so distant..." He stood their a few seconds longer and left for the food court.

The food court was of course, full of fast food restaurants. Yukiko wasn't really hungry, so he just sat at a table and waited for the girls, however long that might take. Suddenly, he swore someone was calling him. He turned around, but didn't see anyone. He shrugged it off, but after awhile, he was **sure** someone was calling him. How many people in ...Ville were called Yukiko? He got up and started to look for whoever might have been calling him this whole while.

He stood in front of a store. The sign read 'Hidden Secrets, we know all you little secrets. Even the ones you don't know.

'I've never seen this store before, but then again, it's been almost a month since I was here last,' He thought. Then he heard the voice again coming from inside. He opened the door and walked. Inside was completely dark. He barely made out a counter and a few empty shelves. He took a few steps forward, when he heard that voice, **again**.

"_Yukiko, step forward, do you remember me?_" The voice said. Yuki was unsure, but he stepped forward, suddenly a dark figure stood in front of him. He was completely covered in a black cloak so you couldn't see his face.

"Who are you? Is this some sort of prank?" Yuki asked.

"_Yukiko, this is no hoax. Do you remember me?_" The thing said again.

"How should I know, you covered in a dark cloak, I can't even see your face. How can I know who you are, if I can't even see your face?" Yuki said, clearly starting to get pissed.

"_Ah, I see. Tell me; does the City of Townsville sound familiar to you?_"

"The City of Townsville? Sure, I know that place. It's that dump that got destroyed by a meteorite about ten years ago, what about?"

"_Hmm, what if I told you...that I know were the girls came from, where they were born, who their original creator was, what happened. The Truth._"

"Huh? You know who created the PowerPuff Girls? Who was it? Where are they from? Why were they...in suspended animation?"

"_So many questions, but I can only answer one. Which will it be?_" Yuki thought for a while. If he could at least find out who created the girls in the first place...

"I want to know who created the girls!" He shouted.

"_Ah, interesting choice. Does the name, Professor Utonium ring a bell?_"

"Professor Utonium? Wasn't he...my great grand uncle? That's impossible; he was a crazy scientist who eventually committed suicide. How could someone as washed up as him create something so...so... powerful?" He said disbelief evident in his voice.

"_Ah, young Yukiko, what a lie-full life you've lived._" It said. Yuki raise a brow.

"What do you mean? Tell me." He said. If there was anything Yukiko hated the most, was being left in the dark.

"_Rather than tell you, let me show you,_" The mysterious thing said. He raised his hand and an image of Professor Utonium appeared, "_You see, Professor Utonium was never the crazed mad scientist made you believe he was. He was an honest man who loved science. One day, he wanted to created the perfect little girl, so he took out the ingredients that he needed-_"

"Sugar, spice and everything nice..." Yuki said in awe. The mysterious being nodded.

"_Yes, sugar, spice and everything nice but something happened. While mixing the ingredients, something bumped into him, causing him to accidentally to break a vat of Chemical X, which started to pour into the concoction. There was an explosion and he got knocked unconscious. When he woke up, what he saw surprised. He had created-_"

"The PowerPuff Girls. Wait, that's what happened to me, too. That's how I created my version of the PowerPuff Girls."

"_That is correct. Now, it is time for me to leave._" The thing said and started to disappear.

"Wait, don't go yet! There are more things I want to know, like, what happened to him? What happened to the place they lived? Why I found the girls locked up, floating in three separate tubes. Wait! Don't go yet!" He yelled.

"_I can only answer one question at a time. All I can say; is that your great **grandfather** was a very brave and kind man. Until fate brings us together, farewell._" And with that, he was gone. Yuki just stood there, dazed, still trying to register everything that he had learned. He turned around and left the shop. When he was out he turned around again, but the store was no longer there.

'Strange...' He thought, 'There's so much about the girls that I don't know. I doubt the girls remember anything themselves. But why were they in those tubes? What happened to the place they came from? What really happened...to my great grandfather? And why...would my own parents lie to me?' He chuckled, 'Hmm, he, or she, or whatever, was right. What a lie-full life I live. I thought I knew everything. Guess I was wrong...so very wrong.' And he walked away.

When he arrived at the food court the girls were all laughing and talking and eating. Silver looked up from her drink and pointed at the professor.

"...Yuki-sama... (6)" Was all she said. The other girls looked up.

"Professor! Where have you been? We've been sitting here for twenty-five whole minutes. We thought that you might've gotten lost, or kidnapped." Shine said, her eyes widening. He chuckled.

"Sorry, but this...thing...got my attention and I sorta lost track of time," He shrugged, "I'm sorry?"

"You'd better be sorry, I mean, who knows what might have happened to you!" Shine said while flailing her arms.

"Shine, he already apologized, lay off." Blossom said, looking a bit annoyed. She didn't seem to like Shine that much...

"Hey Professor, if you don't mind, we bought a bed about the same as ours, but different colored sheets and pillows." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, you should've seen the look on the peoples their face when Shine asked for a yellow, magenta and silver, vertically stripped sheets. You have to admit, these girls aren't the most color coordinated trio." Buttercup said while snickering.

"Not my fault that our color combination is off." Shine said while pouting.

"Oh, professor, we also bought some toys and clothes for Shine, Sakura and Silver; And…for ourselves. I hope you don't mind." Bubbles said.

"No, I don't really mind. Buy as much as you want, you deserve whatever you take." He said.

He sat with the girls; they explained Shine, Sakura and Silver the basics, like 'don't use your powers too much', or 'don't take advantage over things because you have superpowers' and such. Blossom thought that it would be a good idea to make a chore schedule, with who does what and when. They all talked for a while, Shine seemed to be like Blossom, only more energetic. Sakura and Bubbles both loved stuffed animals, Sakura even bought a stuffed dog called, which she called Boney. Silver didn't say anything though; she just sat there, staring at nothing. She and Buttercup seemed to have nothing in common.

Suddenly there was a load band, and then a crash and a bunch of crooks jumped out of random stores.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, slightly afraid.

"It looks like trouble. There're a bunch of thieves coming from multiple stores. There's no way we can keep them all from escaping by ourselves." Blossom said, getting up.

"Ahem, you have us, remember?" Shine said with a smirk on her face, "I say Bubbles and Sakura take on the thieves from the toys and jewelry store, Buttercup and Silver go get the baddies escaping from the sports and health stores," Shine paused.

"Okay, Shine." Bubbles and Sakura said, and they flew off.

"Fine by me." Buttercup said, and also flew off, without Silver.

"Hey, I'm the leader here. What's up with you-" Blossom was cut off by Shine.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. C'mon already, the baddies at the bank are getting away!" Shine said while pointing at the crooks that were running away and she flew off in their direction.

"Hey! I was talking here!" Blossom yelled and flew off.

The professor just sat there and looked at Silver. "Aren't you supposed to be with Buttercup?" He asked. Silver looked up at the young professor, got up and slowly flew in the direction of the health store. "Interesting girl she is…" He said and continued drinking.

**Sports Centre**

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" Buttercup yelled at some crooks. They turned around and one of them got hit right on the nose and fell.

The other crook took out his gun and pointed it at Buttercup. A bullet flew out and nearly hit Buttercup. She was about to say something when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right arm and left leg. She looked at her arm and leg and saw that they were bleeding. She then turned around and saw another crook with a gun in his hand. Suddenly she was surrounded by people wearing black nylon socks over their heads and they all had guns! Buttercup swallowed and clutched her arm tightly.

'I could use my earthquake attack, but I need both my hands to make it effective enough. What can I do? C'mon Buttercup, think! What would Blossom do? …Wait, Blossom? I think the pain is getting to me. I'm trying to think like Blossom,' Buttercup thought. She heard a click. Then she heard another, and another, and another. She swallowed again, she was nervous, but didn't let it show, 'Damn, I'm in a tough spot now.'

The crooks were about ready to shoot her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Silver standing in front of her with her hands in the hair. Her two pigtails were floating all over the place and her eyes were completely white. Buttercup looked up and it seemed that they were surrounded by some sort of blue force field. The bullets all bounced off of the field, then Silver crossed her arms then spread them apart and the field expanded and knocked all of the crooks down. After a while Silver calmed down and the same blank expression appeared on her face. Buttercup just stared at her. She was about to say something, when there was a loud crash. She turned around and some more bad guys.

"Oh, great! Where do these guys come from anyway?" Buttercup said and sighed, "Well, at least I know I have a partner that can fight," She smiled and looked at Silver, "Ready to kick some more bad guy butt?" Silver smiled a really small smile and nodded. They then both sped of in the direction of the bad guys.

**Jewelry Store**

"Sakura, over there! Their getting away!" Bubbles yelled, just knocking out a bad guy. Sakura turned around and saw the escaping crooks.

"Oh no you're not." She said and flew in their direction. She kicked on of them down, pivoted and kicked the other bad guy. Bubbles flew next to her.

"Wow, you're really strong." She said happily. Sakura blushed a little.

"Oh, I'm not that strong. I didn't really want to hurt them, so I didn't hit them that hard." She said.

"You didn't what?" Suddenly Bubbles got hit over the head with a suitcase. Sakura was shocked and took a few steps back. Suddenly a bunch of bad guys jumped on top of Bubbles and started beating her up.

"B-B-Bub…bles?" Sakura said nervously. One of the crooks looked up and grinned evilly at Sakura.

"Oh, are you talking about this?" And he held Bubbles up by her pigtails. Sakura gasped, Bubbles was all beat up and bloody. Her nose, her mouth, her eyes, EVERYTHING was bleeding. That and her dress was all torn up. It appeared that some of the baddies had knives and thought it would be a fun idea to stab Bubbles with it a few times. The guy holding Bubbles threw her in front of Sakura's feet.

"BUBBLES!" Sakura screeched. She fell to her knees and started crying in her hands. The bad guys just laughed evilly at her, the thing bad guys do best. Sakura's whole body shook, "You…" She started looking up, "You evil people," She looked up at the criminals, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER!" Her eyes were swollen with tears and started glowing red. You could **see** the fire in her eyes. Sakura propelled herself towards the bad guys, knocking each of them down with one hit. After knocking most of them out, she pivoted and clapped her hands together causing a huge shockwave. The shockwave knocked the remaining criminals out, plus it shattered the Jewelry Stores windows, but that's not so bad, is it?

Sakura calmed down and ran towards her wounded sister. She held Bubbles' head up with one hand, and held her hand in the other. Bubbles slowly opened her eyes.

"Sakura? What happened to all the criminals?" Bubbles asked softly.

"There all gone, so you don't have to worry," Sakura said, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "Next time I promise to be more serious when I'm fighting, okay? So next time you won't get hurt so badly, alright? Come one, I'll bring you to the professor, he can probably bandage you up." She said and she lifted Bubbles up on her back and walked towards the Food Court.

**Mall Bank**

"Shine, a little help here?" Blossom said knocking out a baddy.

"Well, I'd be able to get to you sooner if you hadn't –whoa- iced to whole place!" Shine said, barely keeping her balance on the icy floor.

"Then fly!"

"If I fly all the time, my kicks will get weaker. We don't want that now do we?" Shine said. Blossom scowled.

"AAAH! Shine, you make me so mad with all your smart comments!"

"But they're true!" Shine jumped up and knocked the air out of some random baddy.

"I don't care of their true or not, they're all ridiculously annoying!" Blossom did a twirled around and knocked a few baddies out. Shine smirked, knocked some other random fool out and smirked again.

"Just admit it, you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? You don't even have any special powers yourself!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, watch this." Shine finally got her balance on the ice. She clapped her hands together and put them on the floor. The floor started growing hotter and the ice melted. She turned around and but her hands together, looked at a bunch of loser crooks just standing there dumbly, "Fire Wave!" She yelled and she thrust her hands in front. A huge wave of fire emitted from her hands and headed towards the poor fools who didn't see it coming. They were all burnt to a crisp, idiots. Shine relaxed her hands and smirked at Blossom, "Who's got no special power? And there's more were that came from." She said triumphantly. Blossom let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay. Fine. But I'm still the leader!" Shine looked at her slyly.

"Says who?"

"Says me." Blossom didn't know that there were crooks standing behind her. Shine leapt and landed behind Blossom and repeated the same attack. After that she turned.

"You owe me now."

----------------------------------------------------

Replace the xx's with tt's

(1)(2) and (3): Go to my dA account. it's w w w . chibicrashey . deviantart . com

(4): Yukiko: Snow boy; implies that he gets or goes his own way.

(5): I know, he's awfully young, but deal with it. He's 16 and I'm not changing his age.

(6): Sama is like saying Mr., Ms., or Mrs., but a bit more honorific. Like...it's being really formal. Almost god like formal (Kami-sama God)


	3. New Room, New School, New Life

Okay, this took forever, but I didn't see the point in updating fast if no one reviews XD I did work as fast as I could, with school and all. I you want faster updates, I'll need more reviews. I'm just writing this because I felt like it.

I'll finish this for sure...so...no need to worry about that. Anyways...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the PPG's. I wouldn't want to own it anyway.

**Warnings:** Ah… AU, mild swearing, maybe some OOC-ness, quite some OC's… And I might decide to break the fourth wall, if I feel like it. Is that it?

Try to imagine an anime styled PPG. (Cartoon style is okay, too)

-------------------------------------------------

"I what?" Blossom said in shock.

"You.owe.me.now. Since I just saved you and all." Shine said, shrugging a bit.

"No way! I could've saved myself ya know!" Blossom said.

"But you didn't. So there; pay up." Shine said, crossing her arms. Blossom stood there, completely infuriated. She looked at Shine again and ran away, "Hey, get back here!" Shine started chasing her.

**Food Court**

Yukiko just sat there, waiting for the girls to arrive. The whole mall already evacuated, so he was all alone.

'Hmm, all alone, this feels very familiar…' He then heard running. He got off his chair and turned around. What he saw surprised him and made him smile at the same time. Buttercup's left arm hung limply around Silver's neck and she was hopping on one leg. Although she seemed badly hurt, she was smirking and talking to Silver. Silver also had a very small smile and she nodded every now and then. She didn't speak though. The next thing he saw was Sakura carrying Bubbles on her back. Bubbles seemed to be in really bad shape. She won't be able to go to for awhile. What made him smile was that Sakura seemed to be putting a lot of effort in carrying Bubbles. All four of them seemed to be happy, although one of each pair was hurt, they were all smiling. They really seemed to be getting along well, "That's good. I don't think I could ever be so carefree even if I wanted to…"

"Professor, Bubbles is hurt badly. Please help!" Sakura said a worriedly while putting Bubbles down.

"…Buttercup…also…" Silver said.

"Don't worry too much. Your **sisters** have been in much worse conditions than this. They'll heal in no time." Yukiko said, smiling a little. He then looked up and saw Shine and Blossom racing towards him. None of them were paying attention to where they were going, so naturally they crashed into the professor.

"Oops, I'm sorry Yuki-kun. Let me help you up." Shine and Blossom said in unison. Blossom glared at Shine and she just smirked.

"I'm okay, no worries. It seems that you two can't get along at all yet." Yukiko said while dusting himself off.

"Professor, Shine is being rude. She still says that she's the leader of our group, but of course that's still me. I mean, I have more experience than her! She comes out of nowhere and starts to decide how everything goes! Not only that, I was about to get ambushed by some criminals, which I could have fended of myself thank you very much, and then Shine goes in and supposedly **saves** me. Now she says that I owe her and she's probably gonna say that she wants to be the leader!" Blossom said, panting heavily after saying all that. Shine just stood there, panting heavily as well.

"Blossom, don't you think that you're overreacting just a little?" Yukiko said, raising a brow.

"NO! I am **NOT**!" She yelled.

"How do you know that I was gonna ask to become leader? I only said that you owe me, I never said what you owe me." Shine said calmly.

"You know, Shine has a point. She never said what she wanted." Yukiko said.

"But isn't it obvious?"

"No, it isn't."

"Okay," She turned towards Shine, "Tell me. What do I owe you, Shine?"

"Hmm? Oh, that. I was partially kidding, but seeing as you're taking it so personally. Let's just say that we put whatever I'd like on hold, kay?" Shine said. Blossom's jaw dropped.

"B-but I was sure…"

"She got you there Red." Buttercup commented.

"You see Blossom, Shine didn't even mean it…partially." Blossom just pouted. She really didn't like Shine. Not.at.all. "Come on guys, let's go home already. We still have to put your new sisters' beds in your room."

"Our room?" The girls skip Silver said in unison. The professor smirked at that.

"Yes, **your** room. There's more than enough room, why not?" The girls started at each other. Sakura and Shine squealed, jumped up and down and hugged each other.

"So it **was** a good idea to buy that bed. Wow, Shine, you're good." Sakura says smiling at her sister.

"Yeah, told ya we might up in their room. So, are we going home to start decorating or what?" Shine said with a smile on her face.

"W-wait, what?" Blossom said; striking an awe struck pose.

"Come on guys, let's go already before the police and media arrive. Don't forget to grab all your stuff." Yukiko said, they –Sakura, Silver, Shine and Blossom- grabbed their things and they all left. (1)

**Yukiko's House**

When they arrived home there was a truck standing in front of their house. Yukiko parked and walked towards the truck. The girls looked curiously. A man wearing a green hat got out of the truck.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Yukiko is?" The man asked.

"That would be me." He said flatly. The man arched a brow.

"**You** ordered a queen sized bed, a wardrobe and a long desk? How are you going to pay for all of that?" The man asked.

"Yup, Yukiko; the creator of the floating car. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He said, a smirk forming on his lips. The mans jaw visibly dropped.

"You're that kid that made that floating car thing? Kid! Yer a prodigy!" The man said awe struck. Yuki's smirk grew wider and he cocked his head sideways.

"I guess I am. So, isn't there a reason you came here?"

"Ah, right. Sign this please," The man held out a pen and writing board. Yuki took the pen and signed the paper. The man took the paper and nodded, "The stuff is in the truck, need some help getting them out?" Yuki shook is head.

"The girls can do it," He turned around and signaled told them take the stuff out. Shine was the first one out. She flew over and took out a large box, which she assumed contained their bed. Sakura took out a slightly smaller box, their wardrobe. Then Silver took out their desk, leaving Blossom and Buttercup to take their other items.

The man nodded and got in the truck and drove off. Yukiko walked to the hover car and took Bubbles out.

"You girls put everything in your room. I'll bandage Bubbles up. Buttercup, you come, too after you put the bags in the room, okay?" He said with a smile. The girls nodded and flew into the house, Blossom in front. They went down the hall, up the stairs and to the right.

The room was really big. When you walked in there was a big bed in the middle of the right wall and a door that lead to the closet, probably. The headrest was in the shape of a heart and from left to right the sheets were green, pink and blue. In front of them were six large windows. To the left was a desk with a mirror. There was also a wardrobe next to it. In front of one of the windows was a big round white beanie bag with three dots, pink, green and blue. There was a pink, green and blue carpet in the middle of the room and in the corner of the left wall was a large TV with a console attached to it and a few games here and there. (2)

There was still plenty of room left.

"Okay," Shine put the box down. Sakura and Silver followed her lead, "Let's put our bed on the opposite side of the room. Smack in front of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's bed. We'll put the wardrobe next to theirs. We'll put the desk...on the left side of the beanie bag chair. Hey, Sakura, didn't we also buy one of those?" Shine asked pointing at the bean bag chair.

"Ah, yeah, we did. I think it was Silver's idea."

"Good, we'll put ours on the left side of theirs, just like our desk. We can then move their desk on the right side. The wardrobes can stay like that. Just think; we'll be making homework with a perfect view of the outside. Come on guys, let's start!" Shine said enthusiastically. She practically ripped the box with the bed apart. She stopped once she opened it and took out what was supposed to be the headboard, "Blossom, why is the bed broken? Wasn't it whole in the mall?"

"What, did you really think they'd give you the whole thing in one piece? It wouldn't get through the front door! You have to put it together. The instructions are on the inside. Good luck." Shine nodded slowly.

"Um, Blossom?" Shine started.

"Yes?" Blossom said. She was about to leave after putting their things in the room.

"You haven't disagreed with anything I said so far. I mean, I told you to move your desk. Knowing you for like 3 hours I thought you'd put up a fit. What's up?" She asked, tilting her head sideways. Blossom sighed.

"Well, knowing you for like 3 hours I know there's practically no reasoning with you. Might as well let you have your way," She smiled a little, "Besides, the idea you have isn't half that bad." Shine's eyes grew about twice their size.

"Really? You actually like one of my ideas? Excellent! I was worried that we might be the only ones not getting along. I'll also try being a little less stubborn." Shine said with a smile. Blossom smiled back and left.

Blossom walked out of the room and turned left. She walked a little, passing Yuki's room. Bathroom, closet, ah, healing room. Blossom opened the door. Inside was, once again, completely white. There was a long counter on the left and right, with cabinets hanging right over them and three beds in front of her. Bubbles was resting in the one on the right. Buttercup sat on the bed in the middle. Yuki was busy bandaging up her arm. When he finished he looked up and saw Blossom standing there. He smiled.

"So, Blossom. How's the room coming along?" He asked. Buttercup looked up curiously.

"Ah, well. Shine decided how they were going to redesign the room so that they could fit in. I had to explain to her though that you don't get beds as wholes. You have to put them together yourself." Blossom said, scratching her head sheepishly. Yuki nodded.

"Ah, that's good to hear."

"Oh, how's Bubbles doing anyways?" Blossom asked.

"She'll be just fine. I'm pretty sure she'll be able to go to school tomorrow. Actually, no broken bones or ribs, just a little bruised, so I'm sure she'll be able to go tomorrow." Yuki said.

"Hey, I just remembered something. What about school for Shine, Sakura and Silver?" Buttercup said.

"Ah, you're right. I'll have to call the school and tell them about it. What time is it?"

"About 5 minutes past 6, think they'll make it for tomorrow?" Buttercup asked. Yuki shrugged.

Hmm, wait a second...don't you guys have a ton of homework for tomorrow or something?" Yuki asked suddenly.

Complete silence.

"AAAAAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" Buttercup and Blossom both exclaimed. They both ran –well, Buttercup flew since her leg was slightly bruised- to their rooms. Yuki chuckled a bit and walked out of the Healing Room.

He picked up the phone in the living room and called the school. After a while a woman picked it up.

"Good afternoon. This is Clara of the Element Elementary school speaking."

"Ah, yes. Good afternoon. Um, this is Yukiko, guardian of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. I called to ask if there was any room for three extra students." He said as formally as possible. He hated being formal, he just wanted to act his age.

"Hmm, three more students in the middle of the school year. That is quite the request you have. May I have their names and age?"

"Um, their names are Shine, Sakura and Silver. Their ages are...10. Fourth graders." He said a bit nervously. The girls were still a few days old, but he couldn't really say that now.

"Okay, please hold," There was a short pause, "Okay, there's still more room for them. They should come to school at around 7 o'clock."

"7? Why so early? School starts at 8." Yuki asked a bit confused.

"They should come early so that they can get their timetables and get a little tour of the school (3). Uniform size?"

"Huh? Oh, that won't be necessary. They have their own personal tailor. I'll have them make it." He said a little sleepily. Crap, if he could just hang in there a little longer.

"Okay. If there's anything else..."

"No, there isn't."

"Okay. Good bye." And she hung up.

The professor put down the phone and started walking up the stairs. He opened the girls' room.

"Ah, anyone, I don't care who. Could one of you **please** call Trick and Trap for me? Tell them if they could finish a couple of uniforms. Pick whatever color, I don't care for that either. Also, you girls should be at school at 7 o'clock. And...and...good night." And the professor just collapsed.

It was quiet for a while. Then Shine spoke up.

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's sleeping. He usually falls asleep around this time. He isn't sure how or why, he just does. He doesn't have any control over it..." Blossom said. It was quiet again.

"Are we just gonna leave him there, bring him to his room, or poke him with a stick?" Buttercup said. Shine snickered. Silver got up.

"...I'll do it..." Was all she said. She picked him up and carried him over to his room. Once again it was silent.

"So...who are Trick and Trap?" Shine asked.

"Ah, they're the professor's tailors. They're really good. I guess I'll go call them." And with that, Blossom got up and left. Shine, Sakura and Buttercup sat there in silence.

"Um...Buttercup?" Sakura started.

"Yeah?"

"...Where does this part go?" She said holding up some...thing that was supposed to represent their wardrobe.

"..."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Blossom just called Trick and Trap.

"Hello, Trick-" A voice started.

"And Trap- " Another voice said.

"Are at your service." They both said in unison.

"Hi Trick, hi Trap. How is it?" Blossom said happily.

"Oh, it's Blossom. We're fine, how are you?" They both said.

"I'm okay. Hey, listen, wanna hear something cool?"

"What is it?"

"We have three more sisters!" Blossom said excitedly. It seems that Blossom really was excited to have more siblings, just not Shine.

"No."

"Way." Trick and Trap separately.

"Yes. Way," Blossom said, her smile growing wider by the second, "But that's not why I called. I called because they're starting school tomorrow and they need uniforms..."

"Ah, custom made uniforms?" Trick said.

"A Trick and Trap special." Trap said.

"What colors should they be?" They both said in unison.

"Well, one should be a little orange, yellow-ish. The other should be pink, purple-ish and the last one should be silver-ish...with black cuffs," Blossom said, "Oh, also, they're about the same size as us, so...it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Of course not." Trap said.

"We'll have them done by midnight." Trick said.

"And do you know why?" Trap said.

"Because..." Trick started.

"We're the best!" They both said in unison.

"Ahah, okay. That's all, thanks. You know how it goes. Well, goodbye." Blossom said happily.

"Goodbye, Blossom. Remember to go to bed early." They both said.

"Don't worry, I will." And she hung up. She flew up the stairs and into her room.

"Hey, Red, how'd it go?" Buttercup said not looking up from her homework.

"Everything's gonna be okay. Trick and Trap are making the uniforms even as we speak. They should be done by midnight."

"Wow, they must be really fast," Shine said in awe, "Hey, Blossom, I just remembered something. Who's making Bubbles' homework?"

"Ah, I don't think it'll be a problem. The teachers know that we're really busy and all. So they won't annoy her." Blossom said, taking a seat at her newly place desk (4).

"Oh, because I was gonna offer making it for her. But if it isn't such a big deal... Hey! We're done!" Shine exclaimed. They finished putting everything together, moving the beds and desks and such. They're new room looked awesome.

"I have to admit Shine, moving the desks in front of the windows was a pretty smart idea. The view from here is really nice." Blossom said with a smile on her face while looking outside. Shine looked at Blossom and smiled, too.

After Buttercup and Blossom finished with their homework they, including Shine, Sakura and Silver, went to check up on Bubbles. Bubbles was still fast asleep and looked a tad bit better. The girls then went to check up on the professor. He was out like a light.

They each took a shower –separately- changed into their pajama's and went to bed.

**Next day**

Shine woke up to an odd smell. She got up and looked at the time. It was 1 minute to 6. She looked around and saw Sakura still sleeping. Silver was already gone, though. Shine started shaking Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, wake up. It's morning, wake up." Sakura cracked one eye open, then the other.

"Huh? Morning already? But I just fell asleep, didn't I?" Sakura said sleepily. Shine smiled.

"Today's our first day of school, aren't you excited? C'mon, get up and let's go downstairs." Shine said and jumped out of bed and rand out the room.

Sakura just sat there and thought. Then she got out of bed, made the bed and left the room.

Downstairs Blossom was busy making breakfast and Buttercup was setting the table. Bubbles was also there. She looked better than last night. Only her arm was still wrapped in bandages. Buttercup had already healed completely, though.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! (5)" Bubbles said happily.

"Good morning to you too, Bubbles. I see you're wounds have healed very fast," Shine said, equally happy. Bubbles nodded. Blossom flew over with a plate full of pancakes. Shine tilted her head to the sides, "What's that?"

"What, don't you know what pancakes are?" Buttercup said bored.

"Pancakes are, like, the **best** type of breakfast ever! They're sweet and you can make them sweeter by adding maple syrup, or sugar, or fruits, or lots of other stuff." Bubbles said, practically bouncing up and down. Blossom cut a piece

"Here, try some." Blossom said, and held out a piece for Shine. Shine looked at it curiously, and then she ate it. She chewed on it, and then swallowed. (6)

"Hey, this is really-" She got cut off.

"BUBBLES! You're okay!" Sakura screeched and flew down the stairs. She hugged Bubbles tightly and started crying, "I'm so happy to see that you're okay!"

"I'm happy that I'm okay too, Sakura. But right now you're making it impossible for me to breathe, so..." Sakura quickly let go of Bubbles and apologized.

After Buttercup was completely done with setting the table, with help from Shine, since Sakura was too busy talking with Bubbles, the girls ate. After a while Silver came into the kitchen with a package. The girls just stared at her, since she's been gone for about thirty minutes. Silver put the package on the counter and sat at the table, but didn't eat anything.

After breakfast, Silver and Sakura did the dishes. They put some leftover pancake in the microwave for the professor for when he wakes up.

The girls then took a shower (7) and changed into their school uniform. Shine opened the package and saw that it was their own uniform, so they wore that. They got their school bags and stood in front of the door.

"Professor, we're leaving," Blossom shouted. The girls heard mumbling from his room and smiled, "Don't worry, we will." And they left.

On their way to school Sakura and Shine kept asking Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup questions. By the time they arrived they were already had a lot more knowledge about the world they lived in.

"Okay, you guys should go to the school administration. Come on, we'll show you guys were it is." Bubbles said and all six of them walked to their destination. When they arrived, Shine, Silver and Sakura walked inside. There was a woman sitting at the counter. When she saw the girls she smiled. Shine approached her.

"You girls must be the new students. Welcome to Element Elementary school. You must be here to get your timetables. Please hold on a second," The woman brushed some of her brown bangs out of her face. She took out a folder out of one of the drawers and looked through it. She took out three pieces of paper and gave them to Shine and smiled friendly, "Here you go. I hope you get used to the school soon." Shine took the papers and, smiled friendly and walked away.

Outside, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were waiting. When they saw their sisters coming out they quickly flew over to them.

"So, let's see in what class you are!" Bubbles said excitedly. Shine looked at their timetables.

"Let's see, I'm class 4D, and so are Sakura and Silver..." She looked up, "Is that a good thing?" The girls –excluding Buttercup- squealed.

"We're in class 4D, too. We're all in the same class!" Bubbles and Blossom said in unison. Buttercup just rolled her eyes, but inside she was also happy that they were all in the same class.

The girls kept on rejoicing about them all being in the same class, when a girl walked right into Silver. Silver fell down and looked up. It was a girl. She had light purple hair, tied in a tight, high ponytail. Her eyes were blue and seemed to look a little sinister.

"Hey, watch we're you're going, runt. Some people walk here." She said. Silver remained sitting there.

"Hime (8), why don't you go annoy someone else? Leave our sister alone, why don't cha?" Buttercup said angrily.

"Oh, sister? So there're more freaks on the school? Great, just what we needed." She said bitterly. Buttercup and Hime continued squabbling. In the meantime, some other girl that was following Hime helped Silver up. She had short blue hair and purple eyes.

"I apologize for my older sister. She's not that bad, really, she isn't." She said shyly. Silver just continued staring at her, which was highly unnerving. Blossom walked up to her.

"Don't worry, she's always like that. Silver, that is." Blossom said while laughing nervously. The girl looked up at Blossom and smiled. Just then, Hime went flying though the halls.

"Don't you **dare** insult my sisters like that!" Buttercup said darkly.

------------------------------------------------

And that was chapter 3... I hope you liked it... I **really** do. If you spot any grammatical/spelling errors, please tell me. And if anything is unclear for you, then please tell me and I will try to explain better.

Um...please Read and Review?

(1): As in, **they went inside!** Just thought I'd make that part clear.

(2): Imagine the PowerPuff Girls' normal room, only bigger. (If you want, I can give you a map of their room)

(3): It's...a big school. Like high school big, only it's an elementary school... (Ask me, and I'll send ya a map of the school)

(4): You know...the desk was normally not there, so they moved it in front of the window... I want a room like that D: 

(5): O-hai-yo Go-zai-ma-su, which means good morning in Japanese... Sorry for all these Japanese words, it's stuck in my system P

(6): Oh really? You chew then **swallow** a pancake? I didn't know that. Feh, sorry for the idiotic sentence...

(7): Eh? First you eat then you take a shower? I thought it was the other way around. Well, I already wrote the breakfast part and didn't feel like writing the bath part sooner...so...nyeh.

(8): Hime, pronounced He-May. It means, princess... NO! It's not what you think! Hime is such a pretty name! I **had **to give someone it!


End file.
